Goldie Delicious
when younger |coat = Light amber |cutie mark = |voice = Peter New (English) Luise Lunow (German) Mirosława Krajewska (Polish, except S9E10) Katarzyna Kozak (Polish, S9E10) Anda Tămășanu (Romanian, season 4) Mirela Corbeanu(Romanian, season 7) Olga Golovanova (Russian, S4E9) Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russian, S7E13) Oleg Virozub (Russian, S8E5) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, S9E10) Rocío Prado (Latin American Spanish) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian, S4E9) Iryna Doroshenko (Ukrainian, S7E13 onward) |headercolor = #EDCB71 |headerfontcolor = #FAFBF6}} Goldie Delicious is a relative of the Apple family introduced in Pinkie Apple Pie. She keeps a number of cats and she is shown to be a hoarder of items and heirlooms. Design and development Peter New was cast as Goldie Delicious based on his imitation of Tabitha St. Germain's voice as Granny Smith. When asked on Twitter about Goldie Delicious' status in the future depicted in the series finale The Last Problem, Jim Miller replied, "No one lives forever..." Depiction in the series Season four Goldie Delicious is first mentioned early on in her debut episode. Granny Smith calls her a cousin and describes her cabin as an "Apple family history museum". Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and Pinkie Pie travel to her cabin to find out for sure of Pinkie Pie is a relative of the Apple family. When Goldie Delicious is introduced, she is shown to have a large number of cats as companions, including a full-grown cheetah. She also keeps a multitude of assorted items and Apple family heirlooms, and her cabin appears to be kept in a state of untidiness. Among her belongings is a complete record of the Apple family tree. Goldie greets Applejack's family and Pinkie Pie amicably when they visit her. She apologizes to them when she fails to give them the answers they seek about Pinkie Pie's genealogy, and she gives them a new wagon to replace the one that collapsed on their way to her cabin. As Pinkie Pie and the Apples return to Ponyville, Goldie is shown to have on her wall photographs of other Apple family members, including Auntie Applesauce, Half Baked Apple, Apple Split, Florina Tart, Jonagold, and "Apple Mint", as well as a photograph of "Pitch Perfect". Goldie Delicious makes a brief appearance in Filli Vanilli during the Pony Tones' first performance of Find the Music in You, whilst carrying a saddle bag full of cats. Season six In Every Little Thing She Does, Goldie Delicious appears in one of Applejack's scrapbook photos with her cats, and Applejack credits her as saying, "If you can't say anythin' nice about anypony, come sit by me!" Season seven In The Perfect Pear, Goldie Delicious tells Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh the first part of their parents' love story and reveals that their mother is a member of the Pear family. Season eight In Grannies Gone Wild, Goldie appears as one of the "Gold Horseshoe Gals" alongside Apple Rose, Auntie Applesauce, and Granny Smith on their trip to Las Pegasus. Rainbow Dash serves as their chaperone, but she gets in the way of their fun out of a desire to ride the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster. Season nine Goldie appears in Going to Seed, having been invited to help the family with the "Great Confluence". While there, she talks about the Great Seedling, reigniting Apple Bloom's belief in the creature. Whenever Applejack denies the creature exists, Goldie fiercely insists that the Great Seedling is real. In The Big Mac Question, Goldie Delicious appears in attendance of Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding. In The Last Problem, Goldie Delicious briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows and an older Apple Bloom is seen wearing her shawl in future Equestria. Depiction in Equestria Girls Goldie's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together short Road Trippin, where she holds a party where the Rainbooms are the musical entertainment. Other depictions IDW comics In , Goldie Delicious and the Golden Horseshoe Gals play Rainbow Dash's organized game of "extreme bingo". My Little Pony (mobile game) Goldie Delicious is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Goldie Delicious loves her cats as much as she loves solving genealogy mysteries! If Apple is your last name, Goldie Delicious will use her in-cider knowledge to cultivate a connection!" Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Goldie Delicious es:Goldie Delicious pl:Goldie Delicious ru:Голди Делишес Category:Elders Category:Apple family Category:Supporting characters